La vengeance
by zuutt
Summary: Histoire d'une jeune fille, d'une vengeance, d'une rébellion, d'une haine et d'un amour impossible...
1. Il faisait nuit

_Alors voilà, ça faisait un moment que je n'écrivais plus (la fiction que vous me connaissez date de plusieurs années, aussi j'ai beaucoup évoluée entre temps) mais grâce à ma meilleure amie je m'y suis remise, d'abord pour le plaisir d'écrire, et ensuite pour soulager mon cerveau de toutes ces scènes qui le harcèle (le pauvre...). J'ai décidé de la publier pour avoir votre avis (je continue ou je me pend tout de suite) et pour m'obliger à la continuer ^^**  
**_

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et surtout, que ça soit le cas ou non laissez une petite review, les avis extérieurs sont toujours enrichissants.  
_

_Sur ce bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Il faisait nuit, et froid, très froid… mais la nuit était claire et les étoiles scintillaient sur le noir d'encre du ciel. Ce climat me convenait, il m'avait toujours convenu ! Irn disait que j'aimais le froid et la nuit parce que mon caractère était identique… Mais était-ce réellement ma faute si tous m'avaient déçu ? C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis de la distance entre moi et le monde, les épreuves peuvent renforcer les caractères, mais le mien a juste été barricadé. Irn disait aussi que lui ne me décevrait jamais, mais il c'est avéré qu'il avait tors, lui aussi a trahit ma confiance, comme tous les autres.

Ces pensées m'accompagnaient dans ma marche rapide, et c'est sans m'en apercevoir que je me trouvai à destination. La taverne était modeste, une odeur pestilentielle s'en dégageait et des chants obscènes se propageaient dans la sombre ruelle, mais cela n'en faisait pas moins la base de la résistance. Je savais que rentrer dans cet établissement changerait ma vie à jamais, et malgré ma résolution j'hésitai longuement, une terreur sourde m'avait envahit me paralysant totalement. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que je n'avais pas ma place parmi ces hommes de courages, ces combattants pour la liberté qui avaient rejoint la résistance par conviction et non par simple vengeance. J'allais faire demi-tour et partir avec sur la conscience ma lâcheté et mon peu de conviction, quand la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Un groupe d'ivrognes sortit sans pour autant oublier de lancer quelques blagues salaces en m'apercevant. Je jetai un bref regard vers l'intérieur et le capharnaüm que je vis mon conforta dans l'idée que cette vie ne me conviendrait pas. Ainsi, je tournai les talons et repris mon chemin dans la sombre ruelle, quand soudain je vis un groupe de soldats romains qui patrouillait dans le cartier, et une terreur sans nom me fit vaciller quand je réalisai qu'ils venaient dans ma direction. Je n'avais plus le choix : je respirai une grande bouffée d'aire et rentrai dans la taverne _Le Loup de mer._

De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers moi à mon entrée, en effet je n'avais pas le profil des clients de la taverne. Pour commencer j'étais une femme contrairement à tous ici (hors mis les deux serveuses qui slalomaient entre les tables tout en évitant les mains trop entreprenantes), et ensuite ma tenue était pour le moins inhabituelle : je portais une tunique, autre fois toge, déchirée, brulée et tâchée de sang séché. A la réflexion j'aurais peut être du prendre le temps de voler des vêtements un peu moins significatifs de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais…

-Torg ! Je crois que c'est pour toi ! cria le patron de la taverne en direction d'un groupe de joueurs au fond de la salle qui continuait de crier et de jurer, contrastant avec le silence ambiant. Vas les voir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la démarche à suivre, j'hésitai un instant à ressortir mais une vision de se qui pourrait m'attendre si je me faisais prendre par les romains m'incita à avancer. Je zigzaguai entre les tables pour me retrouver enfin devant celle indiquée, à partir de ce moment le reste de l'assemblée retourna à ses occupations premières, comme si mon arrivée à cette table indiquait la fin de ce qui avait retenu leur attention. Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par une voix de stentor qui me fit sursauter :

-Tu me veux quoi, gamine ? J'suis pas nourrice, tu t'es trompée d'endroit ici c'est une taverne, pas une garderie !

Les autres joueurs explosèrent d'un rire graveleux, l'homme qui avait prit la parole, quand à lui restait de marbre, les yeux rivés sur ses cartes. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, mais battit puissamment il imposait le respect, et les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps me firent le craindre dès le premier regard. Cependant il m'avait vexée, je n'étais peut être que 18 ans mais je n'aimais pas que l'on se moque de moi ainsi. Aussi je me redressai en m'apprêtant à le provoquer (tout en tachant d'ignorer la voix intérieur qui me criait de me taire et de faire demi-tour, en m'excusant pour le gène occasionné) :

-Je suis venue pour rencontrer le chef de la résistance et pour en faire partie !

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles, et ce sentiment augmenta lorsque je vis le dénommé Torg lever les yeux de ses cartes et les poser sur moi avec mépris.

-Toi, rentrer dans la résistance ! T'es déjà pas capable de tenir ta langue face une 'tite réflexion ! Et menue comme t'es, une claque te tuerait !

Des ricanements se firent à nouveau entendre. Mais un autre homme, trapu et d'apparence miteuse prit la parole.

-Je te connais toi ! T'es la fille que l'Irn avait décidé de récupérer ! On dit que c'est ta faute s'il est mort, que t'es une sorcière des ancien temps et que t'approcher porte malheur !

-C'est quoi ces sornettes ! Ferme la un peu Jo' ! Même si c'est une sorcière, on sait bien qu'c'est les romains qu'ont tués l'Irn ! intervint Torg, avant que je n'ai eu le temps leur dire que si j'avais été une sorcière, je serais certainement pas venu dans ce trou perdu, plein de bons à rien, d'ivrognes qui nous font croire à une résistance alors qu'ils foutent rien de leur journée, et que je me serais vengée toute seule !

Mais un reste de bon sens et surtout l'entrée fracassante des soldats romains dans la taverne, mirent fin à toutes mes réflexions plus ou moins sensées. Leur entrée fut tout aussi remarquée que la mienne précédemment, à la différence près que les clients continuaient leurs occupations, donnant ainsi un sentiment de normalité apparente. Quand à moi, la peur panique que j'avais ressentie en les apercevant refit surface avec une violence décuplée par leur proximité. Aussi, lorsque le chef de la garde romaine demanda au patron s'il n'avait pas vu une jeune fille à l'aspect négligé entrer dans son établissement, ma réaction ne fut pas celle, sensée, de me fondre dans la masse des tables de jeux mais au contraire de courir à travers la salle en direction de la sortie. Évidemment un soldat m'intercepta (plus par réflexe que par conscience professionnelle) et m'empêcha de courir vers la liberté, et la promesse d'une vie tranquille loin de tous ennuis ! Le désespoir m'envahit lorsque je vis les autres romains sortir leurs armes et m'entourer avec méfiance. Ainsi, le hasard n'était pour rien dans cette rencontre : ils savaient qui j'étais et me recherchaient depuis le départ.

-Alors voilà la dangereuse criminelle dont la tête et mise à prix à 7000 écus ! déclara le chef de la garde. On ne dirait pas à te voir que tu as tué deux soldats et un haut dignitaire romains ! Mais peut-être comptes-tu nier ces faits ? ajouta-t-il en me regardant, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-Non… dis-je dans un souffle.

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendus !

Cet homme prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer, très bien il voulait une réponse claire : j'allais lui en fournir une ! Je me redressai et plantai mon regard dans le sien, mettant toute la morgue qu'il me restait dans cette phrase, cette simple phrase qui me hantait depuis des jours :

-Non…non, je ne nie pas ces faits ! Je reconnais avoir tué deux soldats qui cherchaient à m'empêcher de tuer Formart, haut dignitaire romain, avant d'égorger ce dernier ! Cela vous convient-il, ou faut-il que je détail ces évènements ? ajoutais-je pour le choquer au maximum.

Il parut étonné qu'une jeune fille telle que moi, puisse faire une chose pareille, et je compris qu'il attendait de moi que je nie de toutes mes forces être l'auteur de cet acte abominable. Mais malheureusement je l'étais, et continuer à me voiler la face comme je le faisais depuis le début de ma cavale ne servait plus à rien. Cette constatation fit renaitre en moi l'envie de me battre, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas à cause de cette ordure !

-Alors comme ça c'est bien toi ! Je peux t'assurer que tu paieras pour ce crime ! Toutes personnes attaquant d'une façon ou d'une autre le grand Empire de Rome, le paiera de sa vie !

-Ah ? Et ceux qui nuisent au Royaume de Bretagne et à ses habitants, qui leur fera payer ? répliquais-je avec hargne.

La suite des évènements se succéda avec rapidité : je donnai un coup de pied bien placé à mon interlocuteur, suivit d'un coup de tête dans le nez du soldat qu'il m'entravait, il me libéra sous le coup de la douleur et je pus me faufiler derrière lui afin d'échapper aux autres soldats qui commençaient à réagir. Soudain des bras puissants me tirèrent en arrière et je vis la taverne s'animer tandis que les buveurs se jetaient sur les soldats.

-Sauve-toi par derrière gamine ! On s'occupe du reste ! m'indiqua Torg en me montrant une porte dérobée qui se trouvait par delà la table de jeux. On te retrouvera au moment venu, en attendant fais-toi discrète !

J'hésitai quelques secondes, mais finis par m'élancer vers le trou béant, laissant derrière moi le carnage qui se déroulait par ma faute. Je me retrouvai dans une coure fermée par un muret crasseux et eu juste le temps de me retourner pour voir la porte claquer à ma suite. Je me précipitai vers le mur et l'escaladai rapidement pour me retrouver à nouveau dans la sombre ruelle devant la taverne. Je me mis à courir de toutes me forces pour m'éloigner le plus possible des soldats et de tout se qu'ils impliquaient. Les rues défilaient sous mes yeux et je ne m'arrêtai que face au mur d'Adrien qui me barrait le passage.

Ce mur symbolisait parfaitement l'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais : un rat pris au piège… Mais ne méritais-je pas le châtiment que les soldats me réservaient ?! Après tout j'avais tué, et j'avais pris plaisir à le faire ! Je n'éprouvais aucun regret face à ce geste, la vengeance m'avait motivé et elle continuait à le faire. Si je voulais vivre, ce n'était pas pour moi, non au contraire c'était pour me punir tout autant que ceux qui m'avaient fait souffrir. Je les ferais tous payer au moment venu… Mais en attendant je devais me sortir de cette impasse.

Je décidai de me cacher jusqu'au petit matin, une fois le soleil levé la vie reprendrai son cour et je pourrais prendre se dont j'avais besoin, tel que de nouveaux habits et à manger, puis je pourrais attendre, attendre un quelconque signal venant des résistants. Car je comptais sur eux, je savais à présent qu'ils pourraient m'aider et avec un peu de chance ils ne poseraient pas trop de questions…

Je repérai un coin sombre entre deux maisons près d'une laverie : l'endroit idéal, je pourrai me cacher et au moment venu prendre des linges pour me changer. Je me faufilai dans l'interstice et me pelotonnai en attendant le jour.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _

_Je compte publier la suite rapidement, mais je suis certaine qu'avec quelques reviews je serais encore plus motivée !  
_


	2. Comme autrefois

_Rebonjour à tous ! Je suis extrêmement désolée pour tous le temps que j'ai mis avant dans poster ce chapitre, mais je suis vraiment beaucoup prise avec mes études… Mais je persiste ! Et je continuerai et finirai cette fanfic !_

_Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement Maman bouba, MadamePoivre et L'imaginaire d'Ailinn pour leur reviews ! Vraiment merci, ça motive de voir que ce que j'écris plait !_

_Et surtout gros, gros merci à ma Beta : tralalaire ! Qui me motive toujours et m'incite à poursuivre !_

Chapitre 2.

Impossible de dormir, mais après tout, peut être cela valait mieux pour ma sécurité. Tout le reste de la nuit, je restai avec le ventre noué par la peur. Dès le moindre bruit, je sursautais en silence et restais immobile dans le noir. Et puis, les premiers raillons du soleil apparurent enfin et avec eux la cité se réveilla. Je vis trois servantes s'engouffrer dans la laverie et me dépêchai de les suivre avant que d'autres ne surviennent.

Le bâtiment était sombre (ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire), mais le moindre pas résonnait dans les cavités. Je me dirigeai vers les bruits de conversations des trois femmes. Elles s'étaient installées devant une étendue d'eau et frottaient avec acharnement les linges qu'elles avaient apportés. L'une d'elles faisait des allés-retours entre le bassin et une essoreuse afin d'enlever le maximum d'eau des vêtements. Je me dirigeai, le plus silencieusement possible vers cet endroit tout en restant dans les coins les plus sombres. Puis le moment venu, alors que la servante rejoignait les autres près du bassin, je me précipitai en faisant le moins de bruit possible vers l'essoreuse. J'y pris les vêtements qui me paraissaient les plus appropriés et retournai dans l'ombre afin de m'assurer que les femmes ne m'avaient pas vu. Je me réfugiai du côté opposé aux servantes afin d'être relativement tranquille pour revêtir les habits que j'avais dérobé.

Je n'étais pas propre, mais cela allait bien avec le personnage que j'imaginais tout en m'habillant, la crasse n'est jamais avenante et mon but était de ne pas me faire remarquer. De plus, les vêtements étaient sombres (donc discrets) et étaient à peu près à ma taille, même s'ils restaient un peu grands…

Dès que je fus prête, je me posai quelques secondes afin de devenir la personne que je voulais incarner et m'inventer une identité. Je me redressai afin de me faire la plus grande possible, avançai la mâchoire afin de durcir mon visage, et baissai la tête pour ne pas attirer les regards. Je décidai de m'appeler Gildas Erwig, nom simple que beaucoup d'homme portaient. Je serai un voyageur venu dans la cité du « Grand roi Arthur » pour avoir fortune et gloire. Oui, je serai un de ces idiots qui viennent en masse dans la ville, et qui se bercent d'illusions ! Oui, je serai exactement comme ceux qui me répugnent, comme ces traitres à leurs origines ! Le déguisement était parfait. Je m'étais déjà travestie en garçon plus jeune mais depuis j'avais grandi. Aussi, je fus obligée de comprimer ma poitrine à l'aide d'une bande et de couper mes longs cheveux pour faire une coupe à la romaine.

J'étais un homme, et lorsque je sortis de la laverie (en faisant attention de ne pas me faire voir par les trois femmes) et que je me trouvai dans la rue, personne ne fit attention à moi.

Je ne savais où aller…peut être aurais-je dû me diriger vers le château dans lequel se trouvaient Arthur et ses chevaliers, mais je savais que l'heure n'était pas encore à la vengeance. Non, avant ça je devais retrouver Torg afin de participer officiellement à la rébellion qui sommeillait et qui finirait bien par se réveiller… Mais pour cela je devais retourner dans la taverne de la veille mais l'heure matinale n'était pas appropriée. Aussi, je décidai de m'adonner à mon passe-temps favori jusqu'au soir.

En effet, maintenant que j'étais travestie, j'avais retrouvé une certaine assurance qui me permettait de reprendre des risques tout en sachant que je ne me ferais jamais prendre. En effet, je n'étais pas douée pour grand-chose mais si j'avais un seul talent c'était bien celui du vol !

Personne ne m'avait encore prise en flagrant délit et j'avais cultivé ce talent depuis ma prime enfance. Je connaissais très bien la rue et ses secrets, je savais exactement quels gestes faire pour voler une bourse sans me faire voir ou même sentir et je savais quelles personnes possédaient suffisamment d'argent pour que ça soit intéressant. J'étais maître dans l'art de passer inaperçu.

Alors, je décidai de me diriger vers le marché, la zone la plus fréquentée à ce moment de la journée, très pratique pour ce que je voulais faire… Tout d'abord, je me dirigeai vers l'étale de l'armurier, tout en surveillant les soldats romains qui patrouillaient dans les rues pavées. Je m'en voulais de voler des honnêtes marchands, des personnes qui gagnaient de l'argent à la sueur de leur front, mais je savais par expérience que l'argent pouvait être un argument de poids pour les rebelles.

Aussi, lorsque je repérai les armes entassées les unes sur les autres, les épées encore vierges de sang, les arcs avec leur carquois remplis à ras-bord, mon instinct reprit le dessus. Je passai devant sans m'arrêter, et bousculai par mégarde un passant qui tomba dans les bras de l'armurier. Celui-ci était en train de vendre un petit poignard à une jeune femme tout en lui faisant du charme.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu : le petit accident avait diverti les passants les plus proches qui s'esclaffaient devant l'armurier qui lui -même s'énervait après l'homme que j'avais bousculé. Au milieu de l'agitation générale, j'avais pu sans problèmes prendre un petit poignard qui me serait très utile pour couper les bourses des malheureux passants qui se trouveraient sur mon chemin.

Je slalomai donc entre les passants et je laissai parler mon instinct comme autrefois… Comme lorsque j'étais encore dénuée de toute colère, lorsque la vengeance ne guidait pas chacun de mes pas et que j'aimais la vie que je menais. Cela me semblait si éloigné et pourtant si proche...

Ainsi, je marchais dans la rue et flânais devant les étales tout en privant les honnêtes gens de leur argent. Je ne m'attaquais qu'aux plus riches d'entre eux, ceux dont j'étais certaine qu'ils auraient tôt fait de remplacer leur bourse, et surtout ceux dont je savais qu'elle serait bien garnie ! Je prenais également un malin plaisir à voler les soldats romains qui effectuaient leur patrouille, sans même se douter que, s'ils m'attrapaient, ils recevraient une belle récompense…

Je savourai ce retour aux sources toute la journée et lorsque le soir fut venu, je me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé vers la taverne que j'avais quitté la veille. En effet, sous ma nouvelle apparence, j'avais retrouvé ma confiance habituelle.

La vie avait repris son cours dans la taverne, excepté la table composée de soldats censés surveiller l'éventuel retour de _la_ criminelle. Réprimant un sourire narquois, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir où le même tavernier se tenait. Il ne me reconnut pas et me demanda ce que je voulais boire.

-Rien, mais j'apprécierais de voir Torg. Notre conversation d' hier à malheureusement été interrompue… chuchotais-je.

-… Il ne reviendra pas ici avant un bon moment…me répondit le tavernier après un temps d'hésitation.

-Et où puis-je le trouver ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Vous savez vous devriez peut être vous installer et boire quelques verres…Peut être la mémoire me reviendra-t-elle au cours de la soirée…

Le message était claire : « pose tes fesses sur ce tabouret, fais-toi discrète devant les romains et dépense de l'argent, je m'occuperai de toi quand j'aurai le temps ! ».

Cela m'agaçait de voir un tavernier décider pour moi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Alors je m'installai au comptoir et passai commande tout en observant la salle. Les clients criaient, buvaient, chantaient, jouaient, et quelques bagarres commençaient à éclater à certaines tables. Mais le tavernier se chargeait de calmer les hommes, et si cela ne suffisait pas, il les jetait dehors sans le moindre remord.

Les prostituées se déplaçaient quant à elles entre les tables et s'arrêtaient auprès de joueurs en vaine ou de clients visiblement aisés. Elles se laissaient toucher et faisaient même en sorte de faire monter les hommes dans les chambres. Cette vision me dégoutait ! J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de devenir l'une de ces femmes, mais cette idée me répugnait trop et même dans les pires moments je n'avais jamais eu recours à ce genre de méthodes… Aucun homme ne m'avait touché, et jamais je n'aurais assez confiance en l'un d'eux pour que cela arrive.

J'en étais à ma troisième chope de bière et mon esprit dérivait vers mon passé pour se heurter à nouveau au mur infranchissable que semblait être mon avenir. La présence soudaine du tavernier à coté de moi alors que je n'avais rien commandé, me tira de mes pensées. Il me glissa discrètement un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrite une adresse.

-Tu as de la chance, il semblerait que malgré les ennuis que tu lui as attirés, Torg veuille te voir !

-Merci pour votre sollicitude, raillai-je avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces mots, je sortis de cette taverne dont l'ambiance commençait à m'étouffer avec soulagement, tout en me disant que je ferais tout pour ne pas y remettre les pieds.

La nuit était sombre et clame, une brise glacée me fouetta le visage et je réprimai un frisson tout en m'engageant en direction des vieux cartiers de la ville. Cette destination n'était pas pour me déplaire, étant donné qu'elle était à l'opposé du château dans lequel se trouvait Arthur et ses chevaliers. Je marchais d'un pas calme et silencieux tout en restant sur mes gardes. Les rues étaient de moins en moins calmes au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de ma destination. Des ivrognes chantaient (non, criaient !) des chansons paillardes, des mendiants faisaient la manche aux passants enivrés et des bruits de brasserie s'échappaient des tavernes. J'avais un sentiment étrange, comme si j'étais observée, épiée… Et l'idée que toute cette agitation n'était qu'une mise en scène me traversa l'esprit. Mais cela semblait vraiment trop tordu, et je finis par me rassurer en me disant que je devenais paranoïaque.

Après quelque temps, j'arrivai enfin devant une demeure plutôt imposante, mais d'aspect miteux. J'hésitai une seconde avant de frapper à la porte, tous mes doutes revenants. Et si tout ça ne servait à rien ? Si je n'avais suffisamment de trempe pour entrer dans la rébellion ? Si il ne m'invitait chez lui uniquement pour se moquer, ou pire me tuer parce que j'en savais trop ? Et si…si… Je mis fin à ces pensées, car j'avais un objectif : la vengeance, et que j'étais prête à tout pour l'atteindre. Je respirai profondément et frappai à la porte.

J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un courrait pour venir ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années passa sa tête blonde par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demanda-t-il d'un air très sérieux qui m'attendri immédiatement.

-Je voudrais voir Torg, est-il ici ?

-Je ne sais pas…, dit-il surpris. Je vais voir !

Et il se précipita dans la maison tout en laissant la porte ouverte. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur, souriante, en me disant qu'il y avait mieux comme gardien pour une maison. Mais à peine la porte refermée derrière moi, je fus prise par quelqu'un à la gorge et un couteau s'enfonça entre mes omoplates.

-Ne bouge pas ou tu es mort ! me chuchota une voie dans l'oreille. Que veux-tu à Torg ? Parle !

Je me maudis intérieurement de ma bêtise lorsque je vis le gamin sortir d'un coin sombre et me regarder avec un sourire ironique. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un apprenti ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fière !

-J'attends ta réponse ! s'exclama mon agresseur en accentuant la pression de son arme.

-Je… Le tavernier du _Loup de mer _ m'a donné cette adresse en disant que je pourrais y trouver Torg. Je dois lui parler, on a été interrompu hier…

-Lâche cette pauvre fille Nizan ! Elle est mon invité ! ordonna calmement une voix de stentor provenant de ma droite.

-Une fille ? demanda ahuri mon agresseur tout en me lâchant.

Je m'éloignai aussitôt de lui et sorti mon couteau de ma ceinture, tout en me positionnant dot au mur de gauche. Je pu ainsi observer toutes les personnes présente dans ce petit couloir sombre. L'homme qui m'avait attaqué était grand et possédait une musculature pour le moins développée que laissait voir une chemise ouverte, il était blond avec des cheveux bouclés qui lui donnait une tête d'ange, ce que démentait un rictus de rage d'apparence permanente. Le gamin semblait s'être ratatiné et regardait avec les yeux écarquillés Torg qui venait de faire son apparition.

-Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu que j'attendais une invitée ? demanda celui-ci au jeune garçon qui semblait terrorisé.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Fin ! s'exclama l'homme, Nizan, d'un air rageur. Tu n'avais pas précisé qu'elle serait déguisée !

-Parce que je ne le savais pas ! rigola Torg. Je dois d'ailleurs reconnaître que ton accoutrement est très réussit ! continua-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

-Je vous remercie, mais je ne suis pas là pour recevoir des compliments ! Je veux faire parti de la rébellion !

-Toujours aussi impatiente à ce que je vois ! Suis-moi, nous allons discuter dans un endroit plus privé. dit-il en jetant un regard vers le blond et l'enfant, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte la plus éloignée.

Il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers moi, attendant que je le suive. Toujours mon couteau à la main, j'avançai à sa suite et pénétrai dans un nouveau couloir menant à un escalier descendant. Il s'y engagea et nous arrivâmes dans une pièce longue, éclairée par des torches et dans laquelle des hommes se restauraient sur des bancs. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion lorsque nous traversâmes la pièce pour atteindre une nouvelle porte sur le mur de droite. Ils étaient une dizaine et tous me regardaient attentivement. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être jugée, et cette sensation m'était très déplaisante. Aussi, lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans un bureau d'apparence simple mais chaleureuse, je fus soulagée de constater que je me trouvais seule avec le chef de la rébellion.

-Très bien, tu peux t'assoir ! me dit-il en désignant une chaise devant un bureau, tandis que lui-même s'asseyait derrière.

J'obéi et décidai qu'il était plus prudent de garder mon couteau sorti, même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance en cas d'attaque… Il me jeta un regard satisfait, pris une longue respiration tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de baisser mon regard mais là je ne pu résister que quelques secondes, trop mal à l'aise…

-Tu as fais ton impression parmi mes hommes hier !

-Heureuse d'avoir pu les distraire ! répliquais-je avec ironie.

Il resta silencieux tout en reprenant son inspection :

-Ton déguisement et vraiment réussit : je ne t'aurais pas reconnue si je n'attendais pas ta visite. dit-il avec un petit sourire. C'est un talent intéressant que tu possèdes là…

Je ne répondis rien, attendant la suite. Car je sentais qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose de plus important, que je redoutais…

-Bien… Comment t'appels-tu ?

Et voilà…Je savais qu'il me le demanderait un jour ou l'autre…

-Liame…soufflais-je.

-Oui, c'est ce que je pensais… Un nom tristement célèbre n'est-ce pas ?

-La plupart des choses que l'ont raconte sur moi sont fausses ! répliquais-je avec hargne.

- Alors raconte-moi ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

_Voilà c'est finit pour cette fois ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner voir avis par l'intermédiaire de reviews !_


End file.
